FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 ---- (Well, she put the wrong dates, Leopard and Lightning were born in the archive after Phoenix, maybe even two after) Phoenixflame puffed out his chest proudly. Silverstar 23:17, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you for archiving, Whiskers.) Stormkit whined. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:23, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit curiously sniffed her sister. "So...You aren't going to eat me?"Silverstar 23:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw called for his sister. He desired to go hunting, and he didn't feel like doing it alone. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw flinched in surprise as her brother called for her. She had been too busy day-dreaming of Smokepaw of ScorchClan...How handsome he was, how sweet...She quickly shook her head. What was she doing?! He was in another Clan! Rising to her paws, he huslted afte Lightningpaw.'Silverstar' 23:30, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw purred at the sight of his sister. She reminded him of their dead mother. "Wanna go hunting?" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:31, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed in relief as she watched her former apprentice. ''Where is my daughter…? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure..." Maybe they could sneak through the loners and rogues territory to the ScorchClan border? Then she could see Smokepaw...No, that was crazy, she'd have her brother with her. Besides, Smokepaw had probably forgotten about her by now.Silverstar 23:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (this is so perfect bc I had plans for Lightningpaw to like a SC shecat) Lightningpaw cocked his head. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) She blinked. "Well, c'mon!" Turning quickly on her heels, Leopardpaw darted out of camp.'Silverstar' 23:55, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (time for plot to begin! sooo perfect! everything happening perfectly >:D everything is going accordingly, and soon, DRAMA) Lightningpaw pelted after his sister, screaching with excitement. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw eventually slowed her pace into a smooth trot, her ears pricked as she tasted the air for prey.'Silverstar' 00:02, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw skidded to a halt beside his sister. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 00:04, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "Scent anything?" The mollly calmly asked her brother, lowering her head.'Silverstar' 00:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (my plan has been delayed. Freaking mobile ;-;) Lightningpaw sniffed the air, then shook his head. "Let's try over there" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 00:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw calmly followed her littermate.'Silverstar' 00:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow still wanted to see how Streamwing was, walking over to the nursery. "Streamwing...?" She stepped in, quickly noticing her sleeping daughter. Stormkit's eyes had opened, a blue nearly as blue as her mother's, and she stared up at Stormwillow. "Hi!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 00:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight called out Phoenixflame's new name, feeling a little uncertain about the new warrior. He shook away is doubts and approached the tom. " Congratulations," he said in a slightly bland tone.--- Silverkit turned over ontop of Crowkit who didn't seem to mind the least. Feeling that she had power, the tabby kit licked a paw and blinked at her sister. " Not now, but maybe when it's the nightfall," she said, feeling proud of her new vocabulary. FISH The Happy cat 01:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit blinked blankly, having no clue what "nightfall" was. "....Okay...?" Shrugging, she rolled onto her back and let out a yawn.Silverstar 01:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flicked her tail. "Well, Stormwillow was about to tell me a story. She must know everything, she's so old!" Stormwillow chuckled, even though slightly offended by the word 'old'. "I don't know everything, but I have plenty of stories." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Blaze is waiting for a reply) Silverkit was confident she had impressed Flashkit even thought she hadn't. FISH The Happy cat 01:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit blinked. "...What's your favorite color?"Silverstar 01:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Im just about all set with Marina's apprentice ceremony but I dont know when it should happen.) Cloudflight nudged Sunkit closer. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 02:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Ask Whiskers, I'm sure she'd be happy to sort something out, especially since you've been waiting for a while.) Snowkit raised a paw slowly in the air, placing it on Stormkit's flank as he yawned, his eyes still closed. (but they should really be open by now but idc) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:49, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit nudged her brother off, her blue eyes still fixed on Stormwillow. "Come on, tell me a story! Please?" Eveningkit's eyes had openned a few days before Stormkit's, and now the black kit hopped over to Stormwillow. The older shecat purred and flicked her tail towards a sunny spot, the two kits following her as she curled upon a rock, her green eyes looking a little brighter. "You know, I have a sister…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:02, August 20, 2015 (UTC) With Stormwillow now in the nursery, Silverkit felt crowded. She searched for an impressive color, but didn't know much. She looked around the nursery and her eyes alighted on Shadedsun. Silverkit had always been a little in awe of the black queen and now said: " Black's mine. What's your?"--- Crowkit had had enough of Silverkit sitting on him and shoved her off, coming face-to-face with Flashkit. " Who're you?" FISH The Happy cat 13:45, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt gave up on his search and decided to go hunting instead. --- Lightningpaw saw a rabbit, and chased it off. Little did he know he had crossed the border...and was heading straight for the ScorchClan territory. --- Hawktalon chuckled as he passed by Stormwillow and Stormkit. "If Stormwillow's old, what does that make me?" the aging tom meowed teasingly. He was older than his mate, but they never mentioned it, because it never mattered, and still didn't. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 15:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit raised her head proudly. "My favorite color's blue, like my eyes! Well...And like yours...And, well...Like Crowkit's too...And every other kit's..." She then shifted her gaze to her brother, pricking her ears. "I'm your sister, mouse-brain!" Giggled Flashkit, tackling Crowkit.'Silverstar' 19:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (DRAMA TIME) Lightningpaw accidentally crossed the ScorchClan border and crashed into a pretty white and orange she-cat. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw stomped furiously. "Lightningpaw, you mouse-brain, get back here before you're killed by someone!" Too late. That dork already ran off...Through two different territories. (xD)'Silverstar' 19:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (lol the dude's got some samina...there's a reason he's got his name, not just cuz he's named after his roleplayer <3 I still haven't forgotten about that) Darkpelt noticed Leopardpaw. "You lost?" he didn't recognize her. Heck, he barely recognized half the Clan, considering he never had anything to do with them except hunt for them. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw snorted angrily. "No, but my brother, who's apparently blind as a bat, is! That frog-brain just ran through two different territories, just for a lousy rabbit! Now he's gonna die, and it'll be all my fault!"'Silverstar' 19:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was surprised by her harsh tone. "Uh..." he thought a moment. "Want me to help you find him?" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw let out a loud sigh, trying to ease her frustration. "No, he's gotta learn his lesson."'Silverstar' 19:36, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded. "And you are...?" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:38, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "His sister, Leopardpaw."'Silverstar' 19:39, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded, grateful that she didn't make fun of him. "Er, I'll tell Hiddenstar." (my hands wanted to type Hawkstar so darn badly. It was very annoying.) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, he'll come back....Hopefully." Leopardpaw didn't think ScorchClan would mind, and the loners and rogues couldn't really do anything about it...Their territory was simply unclaimed, they were just luck that the two Clans had no interest in it.'Silverstar' 19:44, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded. (SOME ONE POST ON SC) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Crowkit squealed as he was bowled over by his sister. He pummeled her with his soft pads, and since he was not yet able to purr, he shrieked in happiness. Silverkit studied her siblings and decided she wanted to be included. The tabby leapt on top of Flashkit. FISH The Happy cat 20:51, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw skidded to a halt by Leopardpaw. "I'm back!" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Turning to her brother, Leopardpaw fluffed out her fur angrily. "Lightningpaw, you fool, you crossed into not only one, but two territories! You could not only get killed, but you could bring our Clan into war!"---- Flashkit squirmed. "Dog-pile!" (you derp, you're cat)'Silverstar' 21:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (and watch the intelligence...) Crowkit peeked out from under Flashkit's belly. " Are we dogs? I thought we were honeys! That's what mama always call us!" FISH The Happy cat 21:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit blinked. "....We are? I thought we were 'sweeties'?"'Silverstar' 21:23, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Crowkit frowned thoughtfully. His blue eyes brightened. " Maybe we're birds!" he waved his thin black tail around. " Can we fly with this stick?" FISH The Happy cat 21:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Holy BowsAndJolts, they're so...stupid...) Lightningpaw looked at the ground. "...sorry..." [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:30, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (They are not stupid. They are hardly a month old). FISH The Happy cat 21:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (now now, let's not get fiesty. I didn't know they were that young.) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit paused. "...What's a bird?"---- Leopardpaw lashed her tail angrily. "What were you thinking?!" ''...Did he see Smokepaw?Silverstar 21:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (i'm not getting feisty lol. that came out weirder than I expected it to) Crowkit was about to give a deep explanation when Silverkit stepped in. " Bird are fluffy things that run around in the sky and have two legs on their sides, instead of under them," she explained sagely. FISH The Happy cat 21:36, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (lel) "I wanted that rabbit! Besides, I saw a really pretty ScorchClan she-cat!" he blurted. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:42, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Legs in their ''sides?! How do they walk?"---- Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes. "...Good for you, but she's not a FlameClan she-cat, Lightningpaw, that's a big no-no..." Yeah...You can't love out of your Clan...Silverstar 21:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (BWAHAHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHAHHAHAHAHHHA) Lightningpaw became defensive. "I saw you with that ScorchClan tom!" he spat. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:48, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw flashed her fangs. "He ''saved my life, you fool! I had no other choice, unless I wanted to drown! Is it wrong to thank someone for you life?!"Silverstar 21:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (iTunes is lagging whyyyyy) Silverkit shrugged. " Probably on their heads. Anyways, back to the quesiton. What are we?" FISH The Happy cat 21:52, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (What's going on?) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:55, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (lol itunes slurps. Go SoundCloud and Windows Media Player!) "...no! But you're always so dreamy nowadays! Ever since that stupid tom!" with that, Lightningpaw stomped off. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Say anything to Hiddenstar, and I'll tell him you've been gawking over that stupid ScorchClan tom!" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:56, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "Great, then I can be banned with you and suffer even more!!"---- Stormrage returned to camp, actually looking enraged.'Silverstar''' 01:14, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan